Dynamite
Dynamite is a weapon and a projectile that appears in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. It is a versatile tool in the late period of the American west, and a powerful weapon in Red Dead Redemption. Used in demolition and mining, dynamite has also found much use among outlaws who create improvised explosive weapons to cause carnage and chaos among enemies. Marston can use dynamite as a weapon against groups of foes, to ambush stagecoaches and armed convoys and to assault enemy positions. Obtaining Singleplayer You can purchase dynamite from certain gunsmiths after completing the mission "Mexican Caesar". You can also pick it up from a crate in the mission "Father Abraham". Multiplayer Dynamite is unlocked at level 15. Dynamite can become GOLDEN '''to get that you have to complete: '''DYN-O-MITE DE-MO-LI-TION! *Rank 1 Kill 2 People with one stick of Dynamite *Rank 2 Kill 3 People with one stick of Dynamite *Rank 3 Kill a Bagcarrier with one stick of Dynamite Undead Nightmare It is given to you after you save Gaptooth Breach or Agave Viejo from a zombie attack. Combat Dynamite is used as a thrown weapon in both Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Due to its powerful explosion, it is best to throw from a certain distance or from behind cover to ensure that you are not injured or killed from the blast. It will take 5 seconds to explode once the fuse has been lit. This can be used to time the throw to make it explode at different distances, or to do a suicide run near an enemy. The fuse will be reset once stop aiming. An interesting way to use dynamite is to activate dead-eye targeting in single-player and mark the target in the center of the screen. The dynamite will be thrown as usual by Marston, but will hone in on its target, appearing to be thrown normally, but when about a foot off the ground it will then fly towards its chosen target. If a player hits an enemy in the head with a stick of dynamite, they will die instantly. Tips and Tactics *In single player, holding dynamite in your hand and holding down the aim button will cause it to eventually explode. It does significant damage to Marston, but, provided they haven't taken any prior damage, they'll walk away from it unscathed. It also will not take up a dynamite from your inventory, letting the player repeat as necessary. This also works with boom bait on undead nightmare, but it has a significantly longer fuse. Trivia * When someone dies by Dynamite, it sometimes says "Player met a Nobel end". This is a reference to the inventor of Dynamite, Alfred Nobel. *The Dead Eye Targeting for dynamite is very deadly as it is like a homing missile and explodes on impact. To properly use it during dead-eye, aim as if there were still a targeting reticule, and fire. It will home in on whatever it's tagged, including birds. *Shooting the dynamite held by another player will cause it to explode and kill them. *Players cannot use Dead Eye with dynamite in multiplayer. *Dynamite is the most powerful of the four thrown weapons (Fire Bottles, Throwing Knives, Dynamite, and Tomahawks). *Sometimes you'll see people with a campsite full of Dynamite and a chest. If you see this, you can get free Dynamite and then open the chest. Once you open the chest, one of the men will light a cigar thus lighting a fuse of dynamite. Run away. The Dynamite will go off, killing the men at the site. Proceed to loot their bodies. *Dynamite can be made golden in multiplayer. *An uninjured bear will not be killed by a single stick of dynamite, even if the dynamite is coupled with dead-eye and explodes on impact with the bear. Notes *Using dynamite against a train driver while on board will result in the screen "whiting out," Marston recovering on either the ground beside the train or in the train cab, and the driver being killed, the driver's body can be seen on radar, but cannot be seen. This is either a glitch or a deliberate occurrence. *On multiplayer, if you die before your piece of dynamite explodes, and it kills someone, it will count as that person committing suicide. *If throwing Dynamite around a corner whilst in cover, whether blind or aimed, the stick tends to fall directly down or to bounce off the cover and land very close to the player. This appears to be a glitch in the aiming system and will likely kill the player, therefore it is advised to exit cover after lighting the fuse, aim, and then quickly duck back in after the stick is thrown. Beware, though, as you will likely take massive amounts of fire whilst aiming. *In Firendly Free Roam, allowing dynamite to explode in your hand will kill other players within the usual kill radius. If the dynamite is released before exploding, however, it will not harm other players. Gallery File:RSG_RDR_Screenshot_077--article_image.jpg|Boom goes the neighborhood File:Stagecoach.explosion.dynamite.horse.jpg|The effects of dynamite on Stagecoaches. File:dynamite.png|John Marston holding a piece of dynamite with a lit fuse. File:Rdr_train_explosion.jpg reddeadredemption_182010_03.jpg|Wagon go BOOM! Rdr legkill screen006.jpg|Pig josh with Dynamite es:Dinamita Category:Revolver Weapons Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Weapons